A Choice
by Shikacchi
Summary: Kehidupan sehari-hari yang dialami oleh Shinichi, Ran, Shiho dan Akai. Tak lupa, perasaan cinta pun ada pada masing-masing.


**Fanfiction Detective Conan**

**Disclaimer © Aoyama Gosho**

**Fanfiction © Shikacchi**

**Pairing : Shinichi, Ran, Shiho, Akai?**

**Warning : OOC, typo, panjang amat, EYD gak sempurna?**

**If you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

**Chapter I : First Day**

"Shinichi, Shinichi!" seru Ran, di tepi jalan raya itu, terdengar langkah kaki yang ringan. Sudah pagi belum banyak kendaraan, tetapi sudah banyak orang yang sibuk mengisi hari ini dengan banyak kegiatannya. Begitulah orang Jepang.

"Yaaa... Apa, sih?" jawab Shinichi, dengan memasang wajah yang malas dan sedang memikul tasnya di bahu kanannya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain masuk ke saku kiri celana panjangnya itu. Seolah-olah dia memasang gaya yang keren.

"Kita hampir saja telat kuliah! Ayo, kita bertanding lari!" seru Ran, menyenggol tangan Shinichi lalu ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Ia adalah cewek kuat, hatinya tegar, tetapi selalu merindukan Shinichi yang selama ini tidak pulang ke Ran. Sekarang, mereka akhirnya bisa bersama, terbebas dari organisasi hitam, karena organisasi itu sudah punah selamanya.

Ran sudah mengetahui semuanya, bahwa Conan sebenarnya Shinichi, sedangkan Ai adalah Shiho Miyano. Ran sempat terpukul dan mengurung diri di kamar setelah melampiaskan amarahnya pada Shinichi, yang selama ini menyembunyikan identitas aslinya dalam wujud Conan pada Ran, sampai organisasi hitam itu punah. Ran menangis, perasaannya bercampur aduk, perasaan senang karena Shinichi sudah kembali ke hadapannya, malu karena Shinichi dalam wujud Conan sudah pernah melakukan tidur bareng,mandi bareng Ran, semacamnya. Dan, cemburu, karena Ai sebagai Shiho itu, membuatkan penawar APTX 4869 permanen setelah ia berhasil mendapatkan data obat itu di laboratorium organisasi hitam sebelum terjadi kebakaran untuk memusnahkan data itu, kemudian ia memberikannya pada Shinichi, dan sekarang, Shinichi & Shiho akhirnya mendapatkan tubuh aslinya.

"Tunggu aku, Ran! Aku pasti tidak kalah! Aku kan ahli dalam sepak bola!" seru Shinichi, ikut-ikutan berlari, dan Ran tiba-tiba kaget. Shinichi sudah ada di depan Ran. Larinya cepat sekali, batin Ran.

"Shiniichiiii! Kau curaaaang!" seru Ran dengan memasang wajah cemberut. Dan dia sudah siap-siap mau melakukan karatenya pada Shinichi, itu tanda kemesraan mereka. Langsung saja, Shinichi mencegahnya dengan memulai topik pembicaraan pertama.

"Upps,upps…jangan tendang aku, kak Ran!" rengek Shinichi, seolah-olah dia bertindak seperti sikap kekanak-kanakan dalam wujud Conan.

"Huh! By the way…kau bilang 'kak Ran', aku jadi teringat Ayumi, Genta, dan Mitsuhiko.." ucap Ran, dengan memasang wajah sedih.

"Sudahlah, mereka terlalu kecil untuk diberitahu tentang kenyataan selama ini…jadi aku memberitahukan mereka bahwa Conan & Ai tewas dalam kecelakaan…." Ucap Shinichi. Padahal, Conan & Ai itu sebenarnya masih hidup, dalam wujud Shinichi & Shiho.

"Tetapi, bukankah itu terlalu kejam? Kenapa sebelum memberitahukan mereka, kau tidak bilang-bilang pada aku dulu? Bisa saja ada alasan lain, 'kan? Shinichi! Bagaimana pun, itu membuat anak-anak pasti shock. Dan akan merindukan selamanya…Menipu itu tidak baik, Shinichi…selama ini aku merindukan kamu, tidak mengetahui apa-apa bahwa kau dan Conan adalah orang yang sama…bahkan aku dibilang wanita yang tegar oleh Sonoko, padahal aku itu…tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi!" protes Ran, sambil memukul-mukul dada Shinichi. Shinichi langsung memeluknya.

"Aku juga sama dengan kau, kok, anak-anak itu tidak usah dikhawatirkan. Meski Conan dan Ai telah menghilang dari mereka, tetapi mereka tetap ada di hati anak-anak itu…Aku yakin mereka pasti detektif hebat, kelak" ucap Shinichi. Ran langsung blushing, karena dia tiba-tiba dipeluk Shinichi.

"aaaah, pasangan yang mesra sekali!" seru anak-anak.

"Ah!" seru Ran, kaget karena ia mendengar teriakan anak-anak. Ia mengenal suara itu. Suara anak-anak itu sudah tidak asing lagi di telinga Ran dan Shinichi. Segera saja, Ran lepas dari pelukan Shinichi. "Aah, selamat pagi, Ayumi,Genta dan Mitsuhiko! Tak terasa ya, kalian sudah tumbuh tinggi!" ucap Ran, dengan memasang wajah ceria seperti biasanya.

"Kak Ran dan kak Shinichi juga memulai kuliah tahun pertama ya! Asiknya, jadi orang dewasa…" ucap Ayumi Yoshida, dengan berkhayal bahwa suatu hari ia akan dewasa, dan menemukan pasangannya, entah siapa itu, nanti.

"Tidak,tidak…orang dewasa itu menarik, tetapi susah dijalani…" ucap Mitsuhiko, seperti biasa ia berlagak sebagai orang dewasa di antara mereka itu.

"Benarkah? Bagiku menarik, karena bisa bekerja, menghasilkan uang! Lalu akan kugunakan uang itu untuk membeli belut yang banyak!" seru Genta, ia berkhayal seperti itu dan mulutnya mengeluarkan…sedikit iler.

"Kau, selalu berpikir tentang belut saja" keluh Mitsuhiko.

"Ha aha aha, sudahlah, pokoknya nanti kalian lama-lama juga bakal tumbuh dewasa kok….Tapi, masih lama!" ucap Ran, dengan tersenyum ceria.

"Sudah ya, kita berangkat sekolah dulu! Sampai jumpa, kak Ran dan kak Shinichi!" seru Ayumi, ia menarik tangan Genta dan Mitsuhiko, lalu mereka berlari bersama-sama menuju SD Teitan.

"Anak-anak itu kelihatannya baik-baik saja. Mereka pasti tegar, meski Conan dan Ai sudah tidak ada" ucap Shinichi, daritadi ia hanya bengong mendengar percakapan antara Ran dan anak-anak itu.

"Huh, Shinichi…Eh, eh! Telat pelajaran pertama kuliah nih! Ayo, kita segera berangkat!"

"Iyaaaa…"

XXX

"Eh, sudah tahu, perempuan berambut berwarna cokelat itu? Dia benar-benar jenius! Bahkan, ia mendapat kehormatan dari professor ternama di laboratorium itu! Kabarnya, ia itu angkatan baru tahun ini!" seru salah satu orang, di tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

"Kudengar, ia juga mendapatkan laboratorium pribadi dari professor ternama itu!"

"Eh?! Tahun ini kan tahun pertama kuliah bagi dia?! Kalau gitu, kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan laboratorium pribadi itu?!"

"Kalau tidak salah ia mendapatkan rekomendasi, karena sebelumnya ini dia sudah melakukan penelitian bahkan membuat eksperimen di Amerika! Dia mewarisi bakat itu dari salah satu dari orangtuanya!"

"Iya, kalau tidak salah, namanya…" ucap orang lainnya.

"Shiho Miyano…" ucap Shinichi, ia tiba-tiba lewat begitu saja. Ia membelah kerumunan orang-orang itu, seolah-olah dia seperti artis yang disambut para fans di karpet merah, di kampusnya itu. Ia berjalan dengan santai, tetapi ia sama sekali lupa kalau ada cewek di hadapannya.

"Shinichi! Kau ngapain, sih?! Ayo, ke kantin! Aku lapar nih!" ucap Ran, sambil menarik tangan Shinichi.

"Iya,iya…" ucap Shinichi, hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil ketawa kecil.

Orang-orang itu hanya bisa sweatdrop sekaligus memasang pokerface.

"Oh, Shiho! Kebetulan kau ada di sini. Ikut makan, yuk!" tawar Shinichi, ia kebetulan menemukan Shiho yang mau membuka pintu laboratorium pribadinya. Ia mendapatkan laboratorium pribadi itu dari professor ternama. Ia anak kesayangan professor itu. Ia selalu mendapatkan peringkat satu, karena ia sangat jenius.

Shiho yang tadinya mau memegang gagang pintu itu untuk membuka, tetapi tangannya mendadak turun, lalu ia bersedekap. Dan ia memulai sifat ciri khasnya, dengan memasang wajah dingin yang mengejek.

"Oh, aku tidak mau makan dengan detektif yang bodoh karena sama sekali tidak tahu tentang kekasihnya yang mencemaskan sang detektif tersebut…" ejek Shiho dengan tersenyum mengejek.

"Oi,oi…ya sudah tidak usah ikut makan kalau gitu. Makan sendiri sana di laboratorium pribadimu, ditemani bahan kimia. Aku tidak mau tahu kalau makanannya jadi beracun akibat bau bahan kimia itu…" balas Shinichi, dengan tersenyum mengejek.

Shinichi & Shiho saling memandang lainnya dengan memasang wajah cemberut, sedangkan Shiho memasang wajah dingin dengan sinis. Hal ini memang biasa terjadi pada mereka, ini tanda keakraban mereka.

"Oh, ya? Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku tentang hal itu, Detektif…kalau gitu aku makan bersama Akai.." ucap Shiho, dengan tersenyum dan mata sinis.

Shinichi tidak menjawab apa-apa, ia segera berlalu dari mata Shiho. Saat menuju ke kantin, Shinichi memasang wajah cemberut daritadi karena Shiho. Ran yang berada di sampingnya itu, memasang wajah sedih. Ia tahu Shinichi memasang wajah itu karena Shiho, tetapi Ran mengartikan itu bahwa Shinichi memikirkan Shiho. Ran langsung cemburu, mereka kelihatannya akrab sekali. Saat Shinichi dalam wujud Conan, dan Shiho sebagai Ai, mereka juga selalu bersama-sama. Bahkan, Shinichi pernah merawat Shiho di rumah professor Agasa sampai Shinichi membawa baju ganti segala, karena ia berpikir Shiho sakit karena dia. Ia terlalu memerhatikan Shiho. Ran cemburu sekali. Wajahnya jadi merah padam.

Tetapi Ran segera berpikir positif, bukankah ia lebih beruntung? Ia sudah memperhatikan tubuhnya yang telanjang itu pada Shinichi sebagai Conan saat mandi bareng…Ia sudah pernah tidur bareng dengan Shinichi.. Ia bahkan pernah berciuman sama Shinichi sebagai Conan, meskipun itu CPR atau pernapasan buatan. Wajahnya kini lebih merah lagi daripada raut wajahnya saat ia berpikir tentang Shnichi dan Shiho.

"Hei, mukamu merah tuh. Demam, ya?" ucap Shinichi, ia segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ran. Ran langsung kaget dengan munculnya Shinichi dari dekat.

"E-eeh, tidak kok! Aku kepanasan! Di sini benar-benar panas!" ucap Ran, mengibas-ngibas kerah bajunya.

"Oh ya? Padahal AC sudah dipasang di sini" ucap Shinichi, ia tidak peduli, sebab ia sudah tahu Ran itu wanita kuat, jadi ia menebak Ran itu tidak mudah sakit.

"Oh, ya?" ucap Ran, sambil pokerface sekaligus sweatdrop.

_Aku tidak boleh mengacaukan hidupnya…_

_Aku tidak boleh mengacaukan hidupnya…_

_Sebab, ia sudah mempunyai orang lain.._

_Wanita itu benar-benar kuat….Ia sudah kuanggap seperti kakak Akemi.._

"Shiho, sendokmu jatuh, tuh…" ucap Akai.

"Oh, terima kasih.. Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku kurang tidur.." ucap Shiho, ia memungut sendoknya yang jatuh.

"Jangan sampai seperti diriku" ucap Akai.

"Kantung matamu sih, daridulu memang seperti itu.." ucap Shiho dengan sinis, dan tersenyum mengejek.

"Tak kusangka organisasi hitam benar-benar punah"

"Yah, berkat dua silver bullet, begitulah kata Vermouth. Kau dan dia sama-sama silver bullet, bukan?" ucap Shiho dengan tersenyum seolah-olah ia memenangkan pertandingan ilmu.

"Dia , ya.. Shinichi…sepertinya, aku merasakan bahwa kau ada perasaan pada dia"

Upps. Nyaris,nyaris. Shiho ketahuan bahwa ia memiliki perasaan pada Shinichi. Selama ini ia selalu berdebat dengan Shinichi, dua-duanya tersenyum mengejek, saling dingin, ia berpikir ia tidak pernah menunjukkan sifat romantisnya pada Shinichi. Bagaimana Akai bisa tahu itu?

"O—oh ya? Tahu dari mana?"

"Naluri penggemar Holmes…" ucap Akai, dengan tersenyum.

Shiho belum mengetahui bahwa Akai itu sebenarnya berpacaran dengan kakaknya, Akemi. Ia mendekati Akemi demi mendapatkan banyak informasi tentang organisasi. Namun, hasilnya malah menyakiti hati Akai. Akemi meninggal demi membebaskan adiknya, Shiho, dari organisasi hitam itu. Akai tahu ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Akemi. Akemi berpesan pada ia, untuk menjaga adiknya, Shiho. Akai berpikir dialah yang menyebabkan kematian Akemi.

Shinichi bahkan merahasiakan hal ini dari Shiho, demi Shiho. Shinichi tidak mau membuat Shiho shock berat hanya karena mengetahui kenyataan itu. Yang penting, sekarang Akai sudah membayar utangnya, yaitu menjaga Shiho. Shinichi berpikir ia tak perlu melindungi Shiho lagi, karena organisasi hitam benar-benar punah.

"Padahal sewaktu aku pertama kali bertemu dengan kau sebagai Subaru, aku merasakan hawa menyeramkan dari tubuhmu…jangan-jangan, kau pernah berkaitan dengan organisasi hitam itu…" ucap Shiho, dengan raut wajahnya yang sinis tetapi menyeramkan bagi Akai.

"Oh, perasaanmu saja, karena sebelum kau muncul aku sudah mengincar organisasi hitam itu. Begitu Shinichi muncul, kami pun bekerja sama, dan akhirnya kami bisa memusnahkan organisasi hitam itu" ucap Akai, dengan santai, ia menghindar jawaban bahwa ia pernah menyusup organisasi hitam itu saat berpacaran sama Akemi.

"benarkah?" ucap Shiho, dengan mata dingin, ia pun memasukkan sepotong daging ayam ke mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya.

"Tentu saja" ucap Akai.

Keduanya benar-benar aneh. Saling menyembunyikan rahasia dari lainnya, Akai sih, wajar saja demi tidak membuat Shiho shock. Shiho? Tentang perasaannya pada Shinichi, Ia merasa tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaannya itu, akhirnya pun ia memendam perasaan itu. Karena, ia merasa Akai itu ada _feeling_ pada Shiho, di mana Akai masih menyamar jadi Subaru, ia selalu memperhatikan Shiho tidak seperti biasanya.

XXX

"Akhirnya beres juga kuliah hari ini…" ucap Shinichi, melangkah keluar dari kampusnya, dengan membawa tasnya.

"Kuliah benar-benar menarik, ya! Fasilitasnya memadai!" ucap Ran, dengan wajahnya yang ceria.

"Oh.." desah Shinichi, ia merasa ditabrak seseorang. Ternyata, orang itu Shiho. Langsung saja, ia memasang wajah sebal dan berseru, "Ngapain sih pakai acara tabrak?"

"Lho, kau yang salah..tidak lihat ke depan, tetapi malah lihat kekasihmu itu.." ucap Shiho, tersenyum mengejek. "Padahal kau itu detektif, seharusnya bisa menganalisisi kejadian ini…"

"Huh, ya udah, kalau gitu aku yang salah. Kenapa jalan pakai arah berlawanan? Ada sesuatu di kampus?" ucap Shinichi, wajahnya masih sebal.

"Oh, tidak, aku hanya menjemput Akai. Dia mau makan malam berdua dengan aku di rumah professor Agasa."

"Jadi buku yang kau bawa, kau pasti membaca di tempat favoritmu, di tepi sungai di sebelah kampus itu..sambil menunggu dia. Sungguh dramatis sekali. Dah, kami pulang dulu." Ucap Shinichi dengan tersenyum mengejek seolah menyindirkan Shiho.

"Hati-hati tersandung batu." Ejek Shiho.

Ran justru membalikkan makna itu, ia berpikir Shiho pasti memperhatikan Shinichi. Tetapi, Shiho kan sudah punya Akai. Begitu pikir Ran. Ia pun segera menghilangkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya, dan memulai percakapan.

"Hei, Shinichi…aku boleh datang ke rumahmu, ya. dan aku juga mendengar bahwa ibumu pulang ke Jepang, 'kan? Apa sekalian saja kita merayakan pesta kecil, karena kita sudah berhasil masuk universitas ternama di Tokyo?" tawar Ran, sambil memegang lengan baju Shinichi.

"Boleh juga tuh, sekali-kali aku mengistirahatkan otakku. Holmes sekali-kali membutuhkan istirahat, karena otak itulah andalan utamanya, sedangkan yang lainnya merupakan pelengkap tubuhnya.." ucap Shinichi, dengan tersenyum lebar.

Ran mengangguk-angguk, dan ia senang karena Shinichi setuju. Ia pun mendengarkan Shinichi menceritakan tentang Sherlock Holmes, karena ia selalu merasa tidak enak dimana hari pertama Shinichi meninggalkannya dan muncul sebagai Conan, sebelumnya itu Ran membentak bahwa ia bosan mendengarkan cerita tentang Sherlock Holmes dari Shinichi, berkali-kali.

XXX

"Permisi!" seru Ran, ia melepaskan sepatu kulitnya itu di teras rumah Shinichi. Ia pulang bersama Shinichi seabis belanja berbagai makanan untuk pesta kecil mereka di rumah Shinichi.

"Oh, Ran! Kau sudah pulang! Apa kabar?" ucap Yukiko, ia bergegas memeluk Ran. Shinichi langsung memasang wajah cemberut, entah kenapa ia selalu memasang wajah seperti itu jika ada ibu di dekatnya. Mungkin, perilaku ibunya itu berlebihan. Atau wajar, karena ia mantan aktris besar.

"Baik-baik saja, bu! Mana ayah Shinichi?" jawab Ran, ia melepas pelukan dari Yukiko dengan lembut, sambil mencari-cari Yusaku.

"Dia lagi di perpustakaan tuh, ia sepertinya lagi konsentrasi menulis novel serial detektif barunya" ucap Yukiko. "Ah, ayo kita segera memasak! Kita mau mengadakan pesta kecil, kan?" lanjut Yukiko, sambil mengambil kantong belanjaan yang dipegangi oleh Ran.

"Apa kita mengajak professor Agasa saja? Sekaligus sebagai tanda terima kasih, karena selama ini ia mengajak anak-anak termasuk aku dan Shiho. Dia juga merawat Shiho, bukan?" ucap Shinichi.

Ran langsung cemburu, lagi-lagi Shinichi bilang 'Shiho'. Tetapi, ia bertindak seperti biasa. Ia memendam perasaan itu. Wajahnya sedikit merah, tetapi ia langsung berpikir positif lainnya sehingga wajahnya sudah tidak memerah lagi, karena tidak mau ketahuan oleh Shinichi.

"Boleh! Kenapa tidak ajak Shiho?" ucap Yukiko.

"Shiho katanya makan malam berdua saja dengan Akai di rumah sebelah. Kurasa professor Agasa juga kasihan, merasa dipojokkan oleh percintaan anak angkatnya, 'kan?" ucap Shinichi, sambil memasang wajah sebal karena ucapan Shiho yang mengejeknya tadi itu.

_'Akai? Jangan-jangan… ini triangle love! Kyaaa!' _batin Yukiko.

XXX

"Taaaraaa! Makan besar, nih!" ucap Ran, dengan memasang wajah ceria, di tangannya terdapat nampan yang berisi macam-macam makanan. Ada makanan Amerika, dan makanan Jepang.

"Sepertinya enak. Ayo, kita mulai sekarang." Ucap Shinichi, daritadi perutnya berbunyi terus, dan ia cuma bisa menonton televisi sambil menunggu datangnya makanan.

"Eit, eit! Kita bersulang dulu!" seru Yukiko, mencoba menghalangi gerakan tangan Shinichi yang sudah siap mengambil salah satu makanan. Dan ia langsung mengambil empat gelas kaca, dan ia mengisi gelas itu dengan jus jeruk. Lalu ia menaruh gelas masing-masing tersebut di depan Ran, Shinichi, professor Agasa, dan untuk dirinya.

"Mari kita bersulang! Selamat untuk Ran dan Shinichi, karena mereka sudah diterima oleh universitas ternama di Tokyo! Dan, mereka juga memulai semester pertama kuliah mereka!"

Empat gelas kaca yang berisi jus jeruk, yang dipegangi oleh empat orang masing-masing sekaligus, kini saling bersentuhan di atas makanan-makanan yang kelihatannya enak sekali jika disantap.

"Oh, sepertinya Shiho ada perasaan pada Akai, ya? Tumben Akai makan malam bersama dia di rumah professor Agasa." Tanya Yukiko, sambil menyiapkan nasi dan sumpitnya.

"Iya, tak kusangka juga. Mungkin karena Akemi, Akai berpacaran dengan dia demi menyusup ke organisasi hitam itu..tetapi Akemi malah meninggal dunia. Akai menyalahkan dirinya, sehingga ia mungkin bertanggungjawab melindungi Shiho demi Akemi. Ah, jangan bilang ini pada Shiho ya, karena ia belum mengetahui hal ini…kami mengkhawatirkan dia bakal shock setelah mendengar ini." Ucap Professor Agasa, sambil terputus-putus karena lagi menyantap makanan itu dengan lahap sekali, tanpa ada orang yang menghentikannya lalu menggantinya dengan sayur-sayuran demi kesehatan professor Agasa yang sudah lanjut usia.

"Akemi, ya? Dia mirip dengan Ran, ya.." ucap Yukiko.

"Eh?" ucap Ran, dengan heran, menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mau memasukkan nasi ke mulutnya.

"Shiho menceritakan ke aku tentang kakaknya, mirip dengan Ran, termasuk sifatnya. Jadi karena ini dia menunjukkan kasih sayangnya pada Ran, 'kan?" ucap Yukiko, dengan wajahnya yang ceria dan tersenyum, sambil meletakkan sumpitnya di dekat mulutnya dengan pose tangan yang imut.

_Apa? Jadi begitu..Jangan-jangan, sewaktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Shiho sebagai Ai, ia tidak mau berbicara dengan aku, dingin sekali. Apakah ini karena aku mirip kakaknya, Akemi? Dan, ia lama-lama meluluhkan hatinya dan semakin dekat dengan aku, karena sifatku yang mirip dengan Akemi ini? Aku mengerti semuanya…_batin Ran, dengan tersenyum.

"Kapan Shiho menceritakan itu pada ibu?" tanya Shinichi, masih memasang wajah sebal.

"Sudah lama, Shinchan, saat ibu membelikan alat-alat yang dibutuhkan untuk kuliah Shiho. Sekalian, membelikannya pakaian-pakaian. Karena Shiho itu tertarik dengan fashion, sama seperti aku, bukan? He he he…" ucap Yukiko, ia pun memasang wajah imut.

"Dia sih, cewek matre. Menyebalkan, ia selalu minta dibelikan barang bermerek Fusae sebagai gantinya jika aku meminta tolong pada dia." Ucap Shinichi.

Perkataan barusan, mengejutkan Ran. Ran sedikit cemburu karena Shiho dibelikan barang-barang bermerek mewah seperti itu oleh Shinichi. Tetapi, Ran segera berpikir positif lagi, mungkin ia itu disukai oleh Shinichi, adalah, teman masa kecil, dan sifatnya yang sederhana itu. Ran selalu tidak meminta dibelikan apapun, ia berusaha menjalani hidupnya yang sederhana, di tengah kehidupan ayahnya yang berpisah dengan ibunya. Untungnya, berkat usaha Ran, sekarang Kogoro dan Eri berbaikan kembali. Eri pun diajari memasak oleh Ran, sehingga ia bisa membuat makanan yang lezat sekali.

"Jangan begitu, Shinchan! Shiho 'kan sudah ditinggal mati oleh orangtuanya saat ia masih kecil, dan disusul lagi kakaknya saat ia remaja! Ia jadi dingin karena ia merasa tidak diberikan kebahagiaan!" bentak Yukiko.

Shinichi baru sadar perkataan itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari tentang hal itu. Jadi, tentang hal Shiho sebagai Haibara, memperhatikan Shinichi sebagai Conan sebanyak 10 kali, ia diberitahu informasi seperti itu oleh ibunya. Ia berpikir jangan-jangan Shiho memang menyukainya, karena hanya Shinichi-lah yang bisa melindunginya dari organisasi hitam selama ini.

Tetapi, bukankah sudah ada Akai? Aku dan Akai 'kan sama-sama penggemar Sherlock holmes, sekaligus peluru perak yang bisa menghancurkan organisasi hitam itu. Jadi, Shinichi merasa semuanya sudah cukup, dan sebaiknya perlindungan Shiho itu dialihkan pada Akai. Toh, Akai juga mungkin ada perasaan pada Shiho, sebagai adiknya mantan pacarnya. Sepertinya, Shiho bakal mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

Hanya ada satu hal yang ia khawatirkan, tak lama lagi Shiho pasti mengetahui tentang kakaknya pernah berpacaran dengan Akai. Seperti peribahasa "Bunga yang selalu menyembunyikan bau bangkainya, namun semakin lama bau bangkainya pasti ketahuan".

Dan satu lagi, meski bukan hal yang dikhawatirkan Shinichi, ia berpikir kenapa Shiho selalu bersikap dingin dan selalu bergurau seolah menyindirkan atau mengejek Shinichi. Mungkin itu memang sifat khas Shiho. Wanita benar-benar sulit dimengerti, batin Shinichi.

XXX

"Wah, wah, jadi begitu ya, pantas saja Subaru selalu membuat makanan untuk anak-anak itu" ucap Shiho, dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Anak-anak? Oh, Genta,Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko, ya… Kau juga pintar membuat makanan. Dan, kau selalu menjambret makanan professor Agasa kemudian menggantinya dengan sayuran, 'kan? Ha ha" ucap Akai, sambil mengaduk-aduk sup dengan sendok masaknya di panci.

"Yah, saat ini mungkin dia lagi menyantap makanan buatan Ran dan ibu Shinichi, dengan lahap tentunya. Kubiarkan saja, satu hari ini hari istimewa bagi dia." Ucap Shiho, dengan sorot mata yang sinis sambil potong-memotong daging ayam.

"Ha aha ha, wanita yang perhatian sekali, seperti A—oh.."

"A? A, apa?" tanya Shiho dengan muka bingung, tetapi masih sinis.

"Ai, maksudku. Kau selalu memperhatikan Conan." Ucap Akai.

"Yah, detektif seperti dia, sih, waktu itu aku harus mencegah dia untuk bertindak lebih ceroboh demi memusnahkan organisasi hitam itu." Ucap Shiho dengan nada sinis.

"Hoo—ooh, begitu ya." Ucap Akai sambil tersenyum.

"Akai, apakah kau tahu tentang kakakku, Akemi..?" ucap Shiho, dengan wajah yang sedih.

Perkataan barusan membuat Akai sedikit terkejut, kemudian ia bertindak seperti biasa.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Tahukah kau, dulu ia mempunyai pacar..aku tidak tahu namanya siapa, pokoknya ia menceritakan tentang hal itu. Rambut pacarnya panjang sekali, dan wajahnya yang kurus, terdapat kantung mata. Ia mencintai sekali cowok itu. Kami selalu berbagi cerita di restoran, dengan diam-diam. Aku selalu kabur dari organisasi hitam jika ada celah, demi bertemu kakakku. Seminggu sebelum aku bertemu dengan detektif itu, Akemi pergi ke rumah teman ayahnya, dan ia mengatakan bahwa seminggu lagi ia akan membawa adiknya, yaitu aku, ke rumah paman temannya itu. Tetapi, belum satu minggu sudah berlalu, aku dikurung di ruang laboratorium, dan saat itulah aku meminum APTX 4869. Padahal, ia menyuruhku harus mencari pacar, daripada membuat obat-obat hanya untuk organisasi hitam…" ucap Shiho, dengan nada yang sedih dan wajahnya yang sedih pula.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah menceritakan hal itu kalau kau tidak mau kelihatan sedih.." ucap Akai. Karena, ia tidak mau ikut sedih jika ia mendengarkan cerita tentang Akemi. Meski ia pura-pura pacaran dengan Akemi, tetapi ternyata ia memang jatuh cinta dengan Akemi.

"Terima kasih, Akai. Maafkan aku juga karena menceritakan hal ini. Sepertinya wajah polosku sudah ketahuan, deh." ejek Shiho, ia kembali bersikap seperti dingin dengan memasag sorot mata yang sinis.

"O, itu memang sifat khasmu. Soal Akemi menyuruhmu mencari pacar…Kini kau sudah terbebas dari organisasi hitam, hidupmu juga sudah mulai biasa sebagai mahasiswa. Kenapa tidak mencari pacar saja?" ucap Akai, dengan tersenyum.

"Eh?" ucap Shiho.

Ia sama sekali tidak kepikiran tentang hal itu. Memang benar, ia sebaiknya mengisi hidupnya dengan kebahagiaan, demi kak Akemi. Bahkan, mungkin ia bakal menjadikan Ran sebagai teman curhat tentang cinta.

**..::TBC::..**

* * *

**Cheese!**


End file.
